


Late Night Rendezvous

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky was rescued earlier, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Kinks, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Clint and Natasha make a brief appearance, Toni becomes Shield Director 'fulltime' sometime after Iron man 1, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, secret secret agent Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: She didn't get to see him often, he was away on missions she'd given him to hunt and collect data on HYDRA after all.But she very much enjoyed when he did return.





	Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the hover translations this time. Can't be bothered at the time I'm posting this, but they will be at the bottom.
> 
> \--
> 
> Only a select few know that Bucky's free from HYDRA and that doesn't include Steve. There's a reason for that, but once more stuff happens and HYDRA's revealed, they'd let Steve know.
> 
> \--
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Go home and rest.” Toni ordered. “You guys just got back from a week-long mission, I’m sure your beds are calling your names.”

Clint whooped happily and linked his arm with Natasha, where he skipped away, dragging her with him. The woman rolled her eyes but didn’t protest.

Toni’s lips curled upwards fondly before her eyes shifted to Steve, who hadn’t moved from his seat. “Rogers.”

He met her eyes. “Director.”

“Go home.” Toni repeated. “You’ll only wear yourself out and we can’t have that.”

“I—” His cheeks tinted—which Toni ignored. “_Go home,_ Rogers.”

“Okay.” He breathed, seeming to lose his courage at her words. Something that Toni was happy about; she had been aware of his pining since their first meeting, but she had no interest in the man other than that of a friendly nature.

“Goodnight, I hope you have a pleasant rest.”

“You too, Director Stark.”

Toni turned and left the conference room, her heels clicked against the concrete floor of the dimly lit hallways as she made her way to her office. It was too late in the day—evening more like—to see any agents walking the building.

Toni nodded politely at an elderly security guard, Stan, who was making his final round. He returned her nod with a friendly smile and a good evening.

She pressed her hand to the pad, where it scanned her print and the door slid open to allow her entrance into her office. Toni took three strides into the dark room, the only light, once the door had closed, was from the hopper window that spans the entire length of the far wall. The moonlight illuminated her desk and partially the floor.

Toni tilted her head. “You’re back early.” She murmured.

The shadows shifted to her right, and silver-blue eyes appeared from within, peering down at her. “The mission moved along far quicker than we anticipated.”

Toni moved closer to her desk, hyper-aware of the eyes on her. She set her tablet beside her keyboard; she turned and perched on the edge of the desk to meet the silver-blue gaze. “No injuries?”

“None, were ya expecting any?” She heard the curl of his lips more than saw it.

“Of course not.” Her own tilted upwards. “You know I worry, prestante."

He stepped from the shadows, the leather tactical gear he wore having helped him blend into them, and approached her. His hand slipped into a pouch, pulling out a USB which he held out.

Toni plucked the device from his waiting hand and turned it over in hers. It held all the information she’d need in regards to his mission—his report, data collected, and the like.

“Although, I do have to ask: why send me?” He questioned.

She met his eyes again. “S.H.I.E.L.D has an infestation, Barnes, there is only so few I can trust.”

“And that includes me? A former HYDRA assassin?”

“An _unwilling_ former HYDRA assassin.” She corrected. “I trust you, Bucky—and there’s only so many people I truly trust nowadays.”

“Why not fill the Avengers in? I thought Natalia knew?”

“She does, but unlike her, your existence is only known by a select few—they’d _expect_ us to send the Black Widow, they would never expect _you_—the very thing they once held control over.”

His lips twisted into a dark smirk. “To think the thing they thought would win them the world is going to cause their downfall. Irony at its finest.”

Bucky moved closer, easily slipping between Toni’s legs, which had parted to allow him nearer. Toni hummed agreeingly, dropping the USB behind her to instead brush her fingers along his cheekbone.

“I missed you.” She breathed quietly.

Bucky leaned closer, their lips almost touching. “I know.”

Toni scoffed. “Did you just Han Solo me?”

Bucky grinned. “Maybe?”

Toni rolled her eyes fondly and reached to tug at her tie, she slipped it from her neck and dropped it behind her. Bucky’s eyes darkened as he watched with a burning intensity as she unpopped the collar button, then the next two; she adjusted the collar to reveal her neck.

Bucky didn’t waste the opportunity given to him and descended on her neck. Toni hummed happily, tilting her head back to give him more room to work. He nipped and sucked, enjoying the soft pants it drew from Toni.

“You know, I find myself growing jealous that I can’t go everywhere with you.” He rumbled against her throat. “I saw how Stevie was lookin’ at ya earlier, Doll. Don’t like the fact no one knows you’re _mine_.” He bit down harshly, enough to bruise and rip a gasp and an arch of the spine from Toni.

Bucky lapped at the mark.

“Then you also know that I have no interest in Rogers.” Toni’s fingers gripped his shoulders, nails digging in. “Also, do remember that I have a professional look to wear in front of the agents.”

He snickered, pulling back to meet her eyes. “Nothing some make-up can’t hide, vozlyublennaya.”

Toni chuckled and tugged her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to kiss her. It was a heavy kiss, one where they both fought with nips at each other’s lips in an attempt to win dominance.

Eventually, Toni conceded, allowing Bucky to explore her mouth. Meanwhile, his hands had tugged her white shirt from her skirt and slipped them underneath to crease her skin eagerly.

“Too long.” He rasped once he pulled away, his Brooklyn making a more heavy appearance rather than his Russian. Both Toni found incredibly hot to listen too no matter the situation. “Been too long since I last touched ya, Doll. I don’t know how I keep forgetting how I crave the need ta touch ya.”

“You’re not the only one, amati.” Toni mumbled, nuzzling her nose against his stubbled jaw. “Can you stay long enough?” There was a hint of desperation and need in her tone.

A tone which did things to Bucky; if his trousers weren’t already tight, they certainly were now.

“For you? Always.” His hands slipped out from under her shirt and instead gripped her hips, where he pushed up her pencil skirt until his fingers could slip underneath and curl beneath the fabric of her panties. With a slight pinch at her hips, then her panties were gone.

Toni exhaled, licking her lips as she watched Bucky lift the piece of fabric to his face. “Hmm.” The fabric was tucked into his pocket.

“I’m going to run out of underwear at this rate.” Toni teased.

“Maybe you should stop wearing lace.” Bucky smirked. “But I do adore seeing you in lace, so please don’t stop.”

Toni laughed softly, hair cascading down her back as her head tilted back. “I’ll keep that in mind next time I go clothes shopping—maybe even buy something special that you can take off me properly.”

Toni watched as Bucky’s eyes darkened. “Please do.”

Toni grinned, which was wiped from her face as Bucky pulled her in for another heated kiss. He tugged the rest of her buttons undone and shoved the fabric off her shoulders. Toni shrugged the shirt off and slid off the desk to unzip her skirt, allowing it to drop to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her shoes and bra, the glow of the Arc-Reactor lit the dark room.

Bucky licked his lips, both flesh and metal fingers exploring her body—he knew it like the back of his hand by now, but he was always enjoyed kneading and feeling.

Toni reached for his own clothes, undoing his tac-gear easily—she’d designed them after all.

Bucky only pulled back when Toni hopped back onto the edge of the desk to lean over, he happily drank in the sight of the way her body moved, as she opened the top draw and pulled out a familiar square packet.

He smirked. “Prepared this time?”

Toni fluttered her lashes at him as she prides it open with her teeth and slipped the condom on him with practised ease. “I think by know we both know I enough the feeling of you coming instead me, amati. But gotta practice safe sex.” She wiggled her brows.

Bucky growled and kissed her deeply, drinking in her moans as he tugged her off the desk. He pulled away abruptly, spinning Toni round and pressing her down on the desk. He smiled at the way she shifted her legs apart for him.

Bucky didn’t waste a moment, instead, he pressed into her heated core and moaned at the feeling—he’d never tire of it. “Fuck, Doll.”

Toni gave her own hum of delight at the feeling of being filled. She sighed. “God, Buck, you’re so fucking big.”

Bucky chuckled, grip tightening on her hips and he rolled his hips back and thrust back him. Toni gasped, the power behind it pressing her into the desk. “Shit.”

His thrusts are relentless and it was one of few times Toni was truly thankful that her office as soundproof—her moans and gasps were _loud_.

Behind her, she listens as Bucky pants and sounds almost feral as he breathes—_his movements certainly are_, Toni bit her lips in an attempt to muffle at least some of the sounds escaping her.

She buries her face into her arms as one hand grips the edge of the desk to try and ground herself but it was a struggle. The feeling of Bucky hammering into her was devastatingly distracting—

Her leg was gripped and moved until it was resting on the desk and gave Bucky a chance to get impossibly deeper—it was only a few thrusts after the chance that she orgasmed, clenching down on the delicious feeling of Bucky sliding in and out.

“Shit, Toni, you Minx.” He hissed behind her and Toni managed to chuckle.

A familiar metal hand slipped up her stomach until it grasped her breast and she hulled upwards, her back hitting his chest. Toni’s mouth dropped open, eyes rolling as she was hit with orgasm; her first still fresh and she’d already fallen into another.

“Merda!”

Bucky grunted—one, two, three more thrusts, and he was tipping over the edge also. He gave a throaty groan, burying his face into her neck as he ground his hips against hers. She could feel the way he pulsed inside her and Toni hummed happily—this would have to do, it was just as good as without the condom, only minus the feeling of Bucky’s release against her walls.

They didn’t move for a long minute, and when they finally did, Bucky slipped out and gently lowered her leg that was still on the desk. Toni shuffled awkward at the sudden blood flow but was to exhausted to care about the ache she’d have later.

Toni turned to see Bucky removing the used condom, tying it off and binning. He backed her against the desk against, seeking another heated kiss.

“I think I might stay a while longer.” He murmured against her lips. “I’m gonna need to take you again before I head out.”

Toni laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> prestante - handsome (Italian)
> 
> vozlyublennaya - beloved (Russian)
> 
> amati - beloved (Italian)
> 
> Merda! - holy shit! (Italian)


End file.
